Entre Vecinos
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Los detectives Asuma Sarutobi y Kurenai Yuuhi son llamados por el asesinato de la heredera de la corporación Hyuga. A pesar del trágico suceso parece un caso sencillo, tienen el arma homicida y todo. Pero dentro de una comunidad de vecinos, nunca es oro todo lo que reluce. Oscuros secretos que harán de lo creído sencillo, un caso arduo y complejo.
1. Un cadáver conocido

**.:Entre Vecinos:.**

 **Género:** Crimen, Drama.

 **Disclamier:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo porque me conviene su relación entre ellos y me gustan los personajes.

 **AU.**

 **Nota:** Aquí, no todos los adultos de la serie conocen a los menores.

 **Parejas:** Leves Sasuhina, NaruSaku y KibaIno.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1: _Un cadáver conocido._

Era una noche tranquila, en el centro de la cuidad. Más concretamente, en un edificio de apartamentos cerca del parque West. En el segundo a la izquierda, una pareja se despedía en medio de la noche.

\- ¿De verdad tienes que irte ya Sasuke? – decía la peliazul abrazada a la cintura del que era su novio desde hacía seis meses ya.

Este le acarició el pelo antes de besarle la frente.

\- Ya lo hemos hablado, no tardaré tanto en volver… -le hizo mirarle con las dos manos en cada una de sus sonrojadas mejillas. Y se permitió sonreír. No era una gran sonrisa pero ella era la única persona con la que se permitía ser así- solo serán un par de días ¿de acuerdo?

La Hyuga asintió y sus labios se unieron en un último beso. El moreno recogió su maleta de mano del suelo y Hinata le abrió la puerta para salir. Bueno, quizás ese si fuera el último beso. Cuando el Uchiha salió por la puerta, ella quedó de espaldas a esta, mirando la habitación. Se sentía tan vacía. Aunque no estuvieran viviendo juntos, el chico había venido tantas veces que ya se sentía como de ambos.

Para no pensarlo más y empezar a llorar por echarlo de menos, decidió refrescarse tomando un vaso de jugo. Mientras repasaba lo que tenía que hacer mañana a primera hora de la mañana en la oficina de su padre, sintió el deseo de una ducha. Se sonrojó al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo minutos antes, y el porque de la ducha. Había sido una buena noche, que mejor que acabar con un buen baño.

Mientras preparaba la bañera con las sales de baño y sus cosas para vestir después, escuchó la puerta. Se miró y se sonrojó. Solo llevaba puesta la ropa interior en ese momento ¿que hacía? Vio su solución al girar la cabeza y ver la toalla grande sobre la butaca del baño. Se envolvió en ella y salió hacia la puerta. ¿Podría ser Sasuke que se habría olvidado algo? La sola posibilidad le hizo abrir la puerta con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sí? - pero todo pensamiento se cortó al sentir un punzante dolor en el pecho. Miró hacia delante con horror. La persona que tenía delante le había clavado algo en el pecho. Sintió las lagrimas agolparse en los ojos, pero todo se estaba volviendo oscuro. Intentó estirar los brazos para alcanzar a su agresor, pero las fuerzas le fallaban. La puerta fue cerrada delante de ella mientras intentaba luchar contra la inconsciencia.

.

A la mañana siguiente la detective Kurenai aparcaba justo en frente del parque West. Encontrar un sitio más cerca de su lugar de trabajo era imposible, así que se fue andando hasta el escenario del crimen a unas calles de allí. En la puerta del edificio de apartamentos encontró a su compañero de trabajo, Asuma Sarutobi. Este, le esperaba con un frappuccino en la mano para ella y un café solo para él. Ella sonrió.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le preguntó mientras subían por las escaleras, obviando el ascensor fuera de servicio.

\- Una chica, sobre los veinte-tantos años… apuñalamiento frontal. Parece que fue sorprendida mientras iba a darse un baño.

\- ¿Testigos?

\- Por ahora, solo sabemos quien la encontró. –el detective tragó saliva, sabía lo que eso significaría para su compañera- Su amigo de la infancia Kiba Inuzuka, vive en un piso más abajo. Esta mañana había subido a ver como estaba la víctima después del apagón de anoche.

\- ¿Hubo un apagón? - frunció el ceño pues no había oído nada en las noticias.

\- Eso me ha dicho - el policía se encogió de hombros confirmandole que sabía lo mismo que ella en ese momento.

La morena precesó la información y lo miró seria y algo preocupada. Conocía el nombre del testigo. Había dado clases de autodefensa a varios niños años atrás, antes de ser detective de la policía. En especial a tres que recordaba con mucho cariño. Con algo de miedo, procedió a la siguiente pregunta.

\- ¿Se ha identificado a la víctima? –cuando vio al moreno a su lado asentir, casi se le cae el mundo encima.

\- Se llama Hinata Hyuga, es la heredera de la famosa corporación Hyuga.

Después de tratar de asimilarlo y dejar a un lado sus sentimientos como la experiencia le decía, siguió las preguntas.

\- ¿Alguien se ha comunicado con la familia?

\- Iban a hacerlo el detective Hatake –ella negó con la cabeza y le empujó a un lado para dejarle espacio para entrar en la escena del crimen.

\- Quiero hacerlo yo misma, lo conozco y sé cómo puede llegar a reaccionar – en esas clases de autodefensa, había tenido varios encontronazos con el padre de la chica. Pero al final habían acabado por llevarse bien. Le debía saber de primera mano lo que había ocurrido.

No pudo evitar taparse la boca cuando vio el cadáver de su ex-alumna tirado de espaldas a la cama con un cuchillo sobresaliéndole del pecho y a medio vestir. Al lado de ella estaba la forense Tsunade revisando el cadáver.

\- ¿Hora de la muerte?

\- Menos de vienticuatro horas seguro... -respondió la rubia- viéndola a simple vista, diría que sobre las ocho y media, quizás nueve de anoche.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo? – preguntó intentando no fijar su vista en los ojos abiertos y sin expresión de la Hyuga.

\- No tiene hematomas en la piel, ni signos de haber luchado contra su agresor… -subió su mirada marrón a la figura de su amiga y detective Kurenai- parece ser que lo conocía o no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar – se levantó recogiendo sus cosas- te podré decir más cuando le haga la autopsia.

La detective Yuuhi asintió y se permitió observar el cadáver de nuevo, mientras sus compañeros de brigada le sacaban fotos al cuerpo y a cualquier posible pista en la habitación. Las sabanas debajo de la chica estaban revueltas y había una toalla enredada en el piso, al lado de los pies de la cama. Siguió el rastro de gotas de sangre con la mirada. Estas, llegaban desde la puerta hasta el cuerpo zigzagueando. La sangre se había amontonado, sobretodo en el pecho de la víctima y las manos de esta. ¿Se había intentado sacar el cuchillo?

La detective suspiró.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado Hinata?

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

 **¡Bienvenidos a otro fanfic para este perfil! Como no, con los personjes de Naruto xD Debo de reconocer que son un vicio.**

 **Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi queridísima amiga Pitukel! Que ayer cumplió años y la quiero mucho. Además me ha ayudado con algunos detalles de la historia y se lo quiero agradecer como es debido.**

 **Otro aviso sería para mi seguidora Uchiha Hyuga Hinata. Tengo tu fic a medias, así que lo subiré. Pero este fue una inspiración muy fuerte como para no subirlo, espero que también te guste, si decides leerlo.**

 **¿Que más? Como veis, es un crimen así que las situaciones de parejas aquí están contadas con los dedos de las manos xD más bien es lo típico ¿como la mataron? ¿quien la mato y porque? etc. Amo las historias así y veo muchas series de misterio así que intentaré no ponérselos fácil a la hora de averiguar el culpable.**

 **Bien, dicho esto. Los capitulos serán más o menos así de largos, así que no me pidan más longitud, porque no la habrá. En cambio espero poder subir más seguido. quizás cada 3 semanas o así. Teniendo en cuenta que también quiero subir el regalo para la usuaria mencionada más arriba.**

 **Así, sin más espero que os haya gustado. Me decís si también sois fans de este tipo de series, así como si veis algún fallo que se pueda corregir.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y Neko-besitos a todos!**


	2. Una mala noticia

**.:Entre Vecinos:.**

 **Género:** Crimen, Drama.

 **Disclamier:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo porque me conviene su relación entre ellos y me gustan los personajes.

 **AU.**

 **Nota:** Aquí, no todos los adultos de la serie conocen a los menores.

 **Parejas:** Leves Sasuhina, NaruSaku y KibaIno.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2: _Una mala noticia._

Kurenai bajaba las escaleras del edificio, viendo como los ayudantes de la forence subían la camilla para transportar el cadáver. Por mucho que lo pensara, no recordaba que la actitud de la chica cuando la conoció fuera tan mala para que le ocasionara problemas.

Ya había hablado con el detective Maito y el detective Hatake para que se encargaran de preguntar al resto de vecinos si sabían que había pasado. Después ellos le pasarían un informe sobre lo recabado.

Justo en la entrada del edificio, encontró a Asuma hablando con el Inuzuka y una chica rubia a su lado. Ella se acercó hasta ellos, intentando no aparentar el sentimiento de tristeza que luchaba por salir a flote. El castaño estaba mucho más alto de cómo recordaba. Con restos de una barba de hace un par de días y la mirada, reflejaba todo lo que la chica muerta significaba para él. Alguien muy importante.

\- Hola Kiba… -saludó en el tono más neutro que pudo.

El aludido la miró sorprendido, y acto seguido la rubia a su lado se apegó más a él mirándola fijo. Podía detectar los celos desde kilómetros a distancia. Esa mujer tenía un serio problema con ello, si miraba así a cada chica que se acercara a su pareja. Deducción obvia, al reparar en el par de anillos a juego en los dedos de ella y los de él.

\- ¡Kurenai! –parpadeó unos segundos como si no se lo creyera. Le tendió la mano, la cual ella estrechó- no sabía que ya te habías especializado en la policía.

\- Hace un par de meses que estoy en el departamento – notó la inquietud de la chica y añadió- veo que te has casado… -automáticamente las mejillas del chico se colorearon- enhorabuena.

\- Sí… el año pasado y gracias – llevo una mano a su nuca por la vergüenza, para después girarse a su esposa- Esta es mi ex profesora de autodefensa, Kurenai Yuuhi. – después miro a la susodicha, señalando a la chica a su lado- ella es mi mujer, Ino Yamanaka.

\- Encantada… - a pesar de recibir el apretón de manos, notó la tensión en la mueca de sonrisa de ella. No acababan de gustarse.

Obviamente, en cuanto estuvieron más alejados, Asuma le preguntó por la relación con el chico y la chica muerta. Así como si causaba algún inconveniente para ella participar en el caso. Negó rotundo. Nadie más que ella en el departamento deseaba encargarse de ese caso. Y empezaría por el principio. Avisar a la familia más cercana.

Así que antes de volver a su coche, le dijo a su compañero que le pidiera a Kiba que prestara la declaración en comisaría. Quería oír por ella misma lo que el chico tenía que contar. Además de que la celosa mujer no estaría ahí para posibles meteduras en medio de la conversación.

.

.

Lo más difícil de todo fue reunirse con el empresario Hyuga y contarle lo ocurrido. Había llegado hacía unos minutos a su oficina, cuando la hizo pasar. Al reconocerla la saludó y le preguntó cómo le iba. Gracias a dios, la prensa no era tan rápida en enterarse, y le pudo explicar lo ocurrido, sin llegar a detalles muy escabrosos. Quería poder ahorrárselo.

Nunca pensó que vería a ese gran y serio hombre, derrumbarse frente a ella. Pero claro, era la pérdida de una de sus hijas, la mayor. Era un golpe duro para cualquier padre, y lo comprendía.

\- Gracias por contármelo tú, Yuuhi- se sobaba la sien con dos dedos, con cara de cansancio. Mientras minutos atrás parecía recto y portentoso para los negocios, ahora, con el peso de la muerte de una de sus queridas hijas, se le notaban los indicios de arrugas de la vejez. Y su escudo había caído hecho añicos. – Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar dígamelo – esta vez vio el destello de la rabia brillar en esos nevados ojos- ¡Quiero encontrar como sea el cabronazo que se ha llevado a mi niña!

\- Por supuesto, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano – para recalcarlo asintió con la cabeza. Quería darle la confianza que necesitaba. Era una ex alumna suya, y amiga del empresario frente a ella. Pensaba darlo todo de sí, para resolver ese caso, así tuviera que rebuscar piedra por piedra.- Tengo un par de preguntas pertinentes… si no le importa responderlas ahora – él negó.- ¿Sabe de algún posible enemigo que pudiera hacer daño su hija? ¿Aquí o donde vivía?

\- Ella no me contaba mucho de ese lugar, pero como su amigo Kiba Inuzuka vivía allí me parecía bien –cruzó las manos por encima de la mesa. Intentando sin éxito parecer sereno- como lo conocía en persona y sabía que era buen chico, no tuve problemas en pagarle parte del alquiler del primer mes. Aquí había empezado a trabajar hace poco menos de un año o así… era imposible que la conocieran lo suficiente como para hacerle algo de ese tipo – apretó el agarre entre sus manos cuando un nuevo destello de furia cruzó su pecho.

\- ¿Puede ser algún enemigo suyo?

\- Puede ser… al hacer negocios no puedes evitar sacarte algún enemigo que otro de la manga. Ojalá que no haya sido por mi culpa. Nunca me lo perdonaría. – comprensiva, alargó una mano para cubrir las del hombre, dándole todo el apoyo moral que podía.

\- No es culpa suya que Hinata acabara así. Eso no lo piense jamás. – al verlo suspirar creyéndose solo a medias lo dicho por la mujer, siguió- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?

\- Ayer mismo, justo después de terminar el trabajo –la voz se le entrecortó un poco y se aclaró la garganta- ella siempre pasaba por mi despacho para despedirse con un beso antes de ir a casa…

Podía sentir que aquel hombre no daba para más. Así que dio por terminado el pequeño interrogatorio por ahora. Ese hombre estaba demasiado destrozado para seguir. Le tendió la tarjeta de la comisaría con una leve sonrisa.

\- Si recuerda algo en particular, no dude en llamarme.

Él asintió con pesar y agradecimiento, y ella salió, puertas afuera. Donde cogería de nuevo su coche devuelta a la comisaría. Si todo iba bien, volvería a hablar con él en un par de días, así como con el resto de sus familiares. Ahora la esperaba otra serie de interrogatorios de los que esperaba sacar algo en conclusión.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

 **¡Bienvenidos a mis pocos lectores en este fic! T_T realmente me esfuerzo mucho en ello... me gustaría que me dejaran mas comentarios.**

 **...Gracias Pitukel y  Guest del 29 de Enero...**

 **Aviso: subiendo este, he hecho un cambio en el primer capitulo, ya que tenía que cambiar algunas fechas e informaciones que había puesto y no me coincidían.**

 **Dicho esto, aquí esta el nuevo cap. Espero que lo disfruten y si tengo suerte subo el próximo en cuanto pueda.**

 **Neko Besos a todos!**


	3. Reunión en la comisaría

**.:Entre Vecinos:.**

 **Género:** Crimen, Drama.

 **Disclamier:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo porque me conviene su relación entre ellos y me gustan los personajes.

 **AU.**

 **Nota:** Aquí, no todos los adultos de la serie conocen a los menores.

 **Parejas:** Leves Sasuhina, NaruSaku y KibaIno.

.

.

.

Capitulo 3: _Reunión en comisaría._

Antes de aparcar en el lugar que tenía reservado en el aparcamiento de la comisaría, la detective Kurenai ya había recibido una llamada de su amiga forense Tsunade. Debía pasar por el depósito de cadáveres, antes de seguir la rutina prevista. Si lograba tener pistas nuevas, cualquier cosa le valía la pena. Así que sin dudarlo se dirigió a ese frío lugar.

Traspasar las gélidas puertas de metal siempre le provocaba un horrible escalofrío en la espalda. Buscó a su compañera con la mirada, divisándola un poco más allá examinando otro cadáver que no era el de su caso. En cuanto la otra notó su presencia, hizo un gesto para que se acercara a la otra camilla donde yacía tumbada la Hyuga.

\- ¿Estás algo mejor? –preguntó la rubia con leve preocupación. La otra negó con la cabeza.

\- Dime lo que tienes y a lo mejor hace efecto en el estado de ánimo – quería ser seria en ese trabajo. Y solo podría respirar tranquila una vez que se resolviera el caso.

\- Como te dije en el escenario, su muerte fue entre las ocho y media y las nueve de la noche. –levantó un poco la sabana para que la detective pudiera ver la herida que ya se encontraba bien lavada y limpia- fue un único apuñalamiento frontal con el cuchillo que encontramos en ella –Kurenai se fijó en el corte y vio extrañada que era un poco más debajo de donde se pensaba. La rubia al verle la cara sonrió leve- exacto. No fue en el corazón… por eso no murió en el acto.

Volvió a tapar el cadáver antes de seguir hablando. Eso significaba que había muerto lentamente. La morena cerró los ojos un instante sintiendo pena por el dolor que tuvo que pasar la peliazul por unos minutos. Así como en lo que debería de haber pensado. Después sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de momento mientras prestaba atención a lo que seguía diciendo Tsunade.

\- Fue unos centímetros más abajo, en el pulmón, y no con mucha precisión. Por lo que te puedo decir que el asesino no era un profesional… -se apoyó en el borde de la mesa camilla mirándola fijo- estuvo con vida un par de minutos antes de perecer por completo.

\- Por eso parecía que había intentado sacarse el cuchillo – sacó en conclusión la morena.

\- Sí –la doctora se volvió y le entregó dos bolsas. Una con los efectos personales que llevaba encima (no muchos). Y otra con el arma homicida.- No tiene restos de nada en la piel salvo algo de sales de baño debajo de las uñas. Por lo menos a simple vista.

Yuuhi cogió las bolsas en las manos y asintió a la rubia, dándole las gracias por la información. Se giró para irse cuando la forense volvió a llamarla.

\- Te he dicho a simple vista – le extendió una carpeta- he encontrado resto de fluidos corporales en la parte baja de la víctima. Le he hecho un examen y comprobé que había tenido relaciones sexuales poco antes de morir. –Kurenai la miró seria esperando que siguiera- pero no había desgarros, por lo que fue consentido.

Suspiró, aliviada de no tener que añadir otra cosa más al sufrimiento de la chica fallecida, así como a su familia. Volvió a darle las gracias y salió de la sala para repartir la información que había conseguido por los distintos departamentos a su cargo. Aparte de examinar las prendas de ropa y el arma en busca de posibles huellas, ahora sabía otra cosa más. Hinata había consentido que alguien se acostase con ella. Y eso implicaba un posible novio, del que hasta ahora no se sabía nada.

.

.

Cuando llegó a su mesa, abrió la carpeta del caso y se puso a rellenar los informes sobre las pistas encontradas. En sus notas aparte, subrayó la palabra novio con un par de interrogaciones.

Justo en ese momento Kakashi Hatake se acercó a ella con más papeles. Detrás de él, Maito Gai, sonreía como siempre a pesar de las circunstancias. Si fuera otro, le molestaría, pero en realidad suavizaba siempre el ambiente con sus bromas.

\- Kurenai – empezó el peliblanco- hemos traído a todos los vecinos como pediste. Están esperando en la sala de espera.

\- ¿Son tan pocos como para caber allí? – preguntó la morena a la que le había parecido más grande el edificio por fuera.

\- Solo son tres pisos, y no hay familias numerosas, todos rondan por la misma edad que la fallecida. –se quedó pensando un momento, ya que era un caso extraño pero no imposible.

\- ¡Eso sí! –apuntó Gai- Como no empieces a sacar gente de allí, se puede liar una buena. La tensión entre varios de ellos es muy grande, se palpa en el ambiente. – fue haciendo gestos mientras lo decía, dándole un punto cómico que casi hizo sonreír a la detective.

Ella se levantó de su silla con el expediente en la mano y sonrió leve.

\- Eso ya forma parte de vuestro trabajo, chicos.

Antes de dirigirse a la sala de interrogatorios debía de pasar a ver al capitán e informarle de las últimas investigaciones. Al pasar por delante de la salita de espera, no pudo evitar echar un ojo por encima del hombro. Reconoció en dos de las sillas a su antiguo alumno con su rubia esposa agarrada del brazo como si la vida le fuera en ello. Suspiró y entro en el despacho que le correspondía.

.

La sala, llena de tensión entre los presentes era insoportable, y el constante tic tac del reloj no hacía las cosas más fáciles para ninguno. El castaño frustrado y desolado en esa situación se agarró de los cabellos para gruñir una vez más. Parecía desesperado por regresar en el tiempo e impedir lo que ocurrió, y así no estar en esa comisaría con todos ellos.

Entre las hebras de su pelo, vislumbró al vecino de enfrente de su amiga. Un tal Gaara. Ese pelirrojo había permanecido tranquilo, desde que había llegado allí como si supiera todo lo que iba a pasar.

Sin pensarlo mucho se levantó de su sitio, haciendo ruido con el arrastre de la silla y la apuntó con el dedo índice, acusador. Eso atrajo la atención de todos.

\- ¡No lo disimules más! –sentía a su pareja tirar de él para que se sentara de nuevo, pero los nervios y la rabia recorrían su cuerpo, no dejándolo ver más allá- la has matado tú.

El aludido despegó la mirada del punto fijo en la pared opuesta para mirarlo por primera vez. Sabía quién era. Uno de los que frecuentemente visitaba a la Hyuga. Una especie de amigo familiar. Arrugó la nariz al verse acusado pero intentó permanecer igual de serio.

\- Yo no he sido.- pero la respuesta solo hizo que la sangre de Kiba hirviera aún más.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! –se acercó a él y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa levantándolo un par de centímetros de donde estaba- sé como la mirabas cada vez que pasaba ante ti, no soy estúpido –los demás ya se habían levantado de sus asientos con intención de calmar las cosas- ¿me crees tan idiota como para no saber lo que pretendías con ella?

\- No quieras que te responda esa pregunta, Inuzuka –dijo el otro con ojos entrecerrados.

Lo siguiente que sobrevino, fue un puñetazo en la cara del pelirrojo. Si no fuera por los gritos que ocasionó, los agentes no habrían llegado antes de que alguno de los dos resultara herido de gravedad. Los separaron en diferentes salas para que eso no volviera a ocurrir de nuevo mientras Kurenai empezaba en la sala de interrogatorios con el primero. Dejaría a esos dos para los últimos. Necesitaban calmarse un poco.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

 **¡Bienvenidos al tercer capitulo del fanfic de crimen! */* como me encanta decirlo ~**

 **Este es un poquito más largo ya que no podía cortarlo antes, y el siguiente probablemente sea más ya que empezarán los interrogatorios.**

 **Gracias a los guest que habeís echado un vistazo a la historia, así como mi querida amiga pitukel** ❤

 **Así, puedo decir espero que os guste, como siempre agradecería que dejaran reviews y hasta la proxima.**

 **Neko besitos a todos!**


	4. Interrogatorios 1º parte

**.:Entre Vecinos:.**

 **Género:** Crimen, Drama.

 **Disclamier:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo porque me conviene su relación entre ellos y me gustan los personajes.

 **AU.**

 **Nota:** Aquí, no todos los adultos de la serie conocen a los menores.

 **Parejas:** Leves Sasuhina, NaruSaku y KibaIno.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4: _Interrogatorios. Primera parte._

El primero en llegar de los vecinos de la víctima, fue la dueña del bajo B. Una modelo pelirosa que compartía piso con su novio y manager, al cual interrogarían más tarde. La chica pasó como si fuera un desfile hasta sentarse en la silla metalica de la sala de interrogatorios con un pie sobre el otro, exhibiendo su nueva pedicura de color verde intenso.

\- Sakura Haruno – la chica subió sus ojos, del mismo color, hasta la detective con desgana.

\- Esa soy yo…–Kurenai la repasó de arriba abajo con una mirada seria. De principio parecía una de las típicas modelos tontas de pasarela, que solo piensas en moda y chicos guapos. - ¿me va a retener mucho tiempo? Tengo una cita fotográfica a las tres. – pero podía notar como su mirada tenía un ligero toque de astucia, así que debía de andarse con cuidado.

\- No se preocupe señorita Haruno, no le robaremos mucho más tiempo –se sentó en frente de la chica y abrió el expediente sacando una foto de la víctima, antes de ser asesinada. Pocos minutos antes, el señor Hyuga se la había mandado.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?

La pelirosa se inclinó sobre la mesa y entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera intentando recordar quién era la chica, antes de volver a mirar a la detective y suspirar.

\- No lo recuerdo con claridad… es tan tranquila y silenciosa, que pudo haber pasado al lado mío sin que yo me enterara. –se limito a responder y se encogió de hombros- como un fantasma –añadió al final.

Aunque no le había gustado la forma de referirse a la Hyuga, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Así que tuvo que seguir con el interrogatorio pertinente y aguantarse, como siempre de forma profesional, su opinión.

\- ¿Qué estaba haciendo entre las ocho y las nueve y media de la noche de ayer? –abrió el cuaderno para apuntar lo que fuera que dijera. Siempre ampliaba las horas de la muerte un poco más por costumbre, solía hacer que los sospechosos tuvieran que pensar más concretamente y a veces unos minutos marcaban la diferencia.

\- Estaba en una cena de gala en el Saint Claire. – respondió la otra sin parpadear.

\- ¿Hay alguien que pueda corroborar eso? –apuntó el sitio. Era una edificio muy famoso de la zona donde iban ricos magnates y famosos del mundo de la moda a celebrar eventos de vez en cuando.

\- Pues supongo que cualquiera que estuviera allí, a parte de mi manager –cuando le sonrió, notó la falsedad que le transmitía. Había ensayado esa sonrisa muchas veces, pero al ser policía sabía notar ese deje de tensión en las comisuras de sus labios - ¿Ya me puedo ir?

Se aguantó el suspiro de fastidio que amenazaba con salir de su boca. Aunque le pareciera repelente o sospechosa por su forma de actuar, no tenía ninguna prueba en contra de ella para retenerla. Además se apuntó mentalmente que no se había referido a su novio como tal, si no como manager.

\- Sí, señorita Haruno, puede irse –antes de que se levantara puso una mano en la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella- solo no salga del país hasta que el caso se cierre. – entonces escuchó una risa suave.

\- Perdone, pero soy modelo. No sé a dónde me mandará mi siguiente trabajo –se levantó de su asiento y también se inclinó hacia la detective, cruzando miradas a corta distancia.

\- Entonces su manager me ayudará con eso…

Oyó el bufido que soltó la pelirrosa antes de ir a la salida. Y esta vez se permitió sonreír levemente por esa pequeña victoria.

\- Devuélvamelo lo antes posible –fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la sala meneando las caderas, de nuevo, como si su vida fuera una constante pasarela.

.

.

El siguiente fue el novio y manager de la modelo. El chico rubio se encontraba notablemente más nervioso que su pareja, sentado en aquella silla de metal. Miraba de un lado para otro y se tiraba del cuello de la camisa. Le parecería sospechoso, si no fuera porque su mirada transmitía una increíble pureza como el cielo azul. Pero claro, el color de los ojos siempre puede engañar.

\- Bien señor… -hizo que miraba la ficha, aunque ya se sabía el nombre de memoria- Uzumaki Naruto ¿cierto?

\- S-sí señora –asintió seguidamente, denotando su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Por qué está tan nervioso? –se mantuvo de pie como táctica para intimidarlo- ¿Ha hecho algo para estarlo?

\- ¡No! –respondió enseguida- e-es solo que este tipo de sitios nunca me han gustado –por fin centró su mirada en la mujer, como relajándose algo más. Entonces Kurenai tomó asiento frente a él.

\- Bien, cuénteme cuando fue la última vez que vio a la víctima y donde estaba entre las ocho y las nueve y media de anoche –abrió el cuaderno de notas de nuevo para apuntar.

La historia fue parecida a la que contó la pareja minutos antes, solo por el hecho de que él si se acordaba de coincidir algunas veces con la fallecida en el portal al mediodía. Pero la relación era prácticamente de saludos. Además ayer no coincidieron.

\- ¿Me podría decir si notó algo extraño al volver de la fiesta anoche? –recordó el evento que le nombró Asuma, mas el rubio no parecía entenderla así que añadió- me contaron que hubo un apagón en el edificio. –entonces pareció reaccionar.

\- ¡Ah! Eso explica por que la comida de la nevera estaba a temperatura normal cuando llegamos por la madrugada –se encogió de hombros- aunque como había luz al entrar, no le eché importancia.

\- ¿Recuerda a la hora que llegaron?

\- Sobre las dos de la madrugada.

\- Y… antes de irse señor Uzumaki. –lo miró fijamente para que quedara claro que cualquier intento de evadirla sería nulo- hemos hablado con la señorita Haruno antes y queríamos aclarar que ninguno de ustedes puede salir del país ya que el caso todavía está abierto. Así que le agradecería que no se vayan lejos –sonrió profesionalmente.

\- Sí, entiendo.

El nerviosismo del principio había hecho mella en él de nuevo y lo observó mientras estira el cuello de la corbata una vez más, como si lo estuviera aprisionando. Apuntó lo importante, le dio las gracias y lo despidió.

.

.

Ino Yamanaka parecía tener la misma prisa que la pelirosa mezclada con el nerviosismo del rubio. No paraba de mover el pie bajo la mesa desde que se sentó hasta que salió.

La última vez que había visto a la víctima, había sido al mediodía, que era cuando volvía del trabajo y ella la veía pasar al portón desde la entrada de su tienda. Pasaba de vez en cuando por su casa a cenar al principio de mudarse, pero tiempo después había decidido hacer todo independiente.

\- ¿Supo a que se debía el cambio? – le había preguntado.

\- A mí por supuesto.

Le sorprendió que lo admitiera tan abiertamente. Pues aunque obviamente se veía celosa, parecía reservada para unos cuantos aspectos de su vida, incluido su marido. Al parecer, había convencido a Hinata, en secreto de Kiba, que era mejor independizarse del todo para que su padre viera como podía valerse por sí misma. También añadió que lo hizo porque quería más tiempo con su marido, pues este normalmente estaba ocupado con trabajo. Pero eso no veía porque debía de importarle a ella como detective. Por si acaso, apuntó los detalles para después preguntárselos al castaño, aunque fuera de forma indirecta.

Respecto a donde estaba a la hora del crimen. Se encontraba dándose un baño cuando se fue la luz, mientras su marido se encargaba de la contabilidad del negocio compartido. Al parecer llevaban una floristería llamada "La Rose". Terminó de recoger lo importante y le dijo que podía salir.

.

.

Puesto que tenía que saltarse a los implicados en la pelea para el final, solo quedaban los que vivían en el tercer piso. El señor Sai, un pintor en auge y dueño del tercero A, se encontraba fuera desde hacía dos semanas así que no se encontraba en la ciudad. Habían hablado con él por teléfono y en cuanto acabara su trabajo, volvería para pasar por el interrogatorio. No había especificado el porqué de aquel encuentro concertado, prefería decírselo en persona y poder ver su reacción al saber que una de sus vecinas había sido hallada muerta. A veces los gestos decían más que las palabras.

Así que el siguiente en pasar por la sala sería el dueño del tercero B y aficionado al deporte, Rock Lee. De toda la gente que había entrado a su sala ese día, era al primero que veía con una cara apesadumbrada, aunque en sus ojos brillaba una llama que no parecía apagarse nunca.

\- Buenas señor Lee, ¿me pondría contar cual fue la última vez que vio a la señorita Hyuga? – empezó.

\- Buenas detective, la última vez que vi la hermosa llama de la juventud de mi vecina de abajo había sido esa misma tarde, cerca de las seis y media –paró de apuntar para preguntar de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo es que se acuerda de la hora exacta? –el moreno rió.

\- Es cuando acabo de hacer mis ejercicios por la tarde. Ya sabe cuerpo sano, mente sana –contestó haciendo alarde de sus brazos.

\- De acuerdo, prosiga…

Escuchó atenta, como se había encontrado con ella en las escaleras al volver de su entrenamiento. Lo que sí le llamó la atención fue que había un chico con ella. Aunque no le supo decir quién era. Más ella tenía una ligera idea de quién podía ser. El novio desaparecido quizás.

\- ¿Cree que podría darle una descripción a nuestro dibujante?

\- Sí, claro. Todo lo que haga falta para que la justicia tome su curso. –levantó el puño, tal como un superhéroe de comic haría- no es justo que una llama tan joven haya perecido antes de tiempo.

Despidió al señor Lee y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un suspiro. Ese hombre podía ser agotador. Le recordaba a cierto agente de policía de su unidad. Sonrió leve por ver el parecido y se infundo valor para seguir. Ahora tocaba hablar con Kiba Inuzuka.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

 **¡Por fin he vuelto! no se durante cuanto tiempo pero aquí estoy. Capitulo nuevo por fin. Me he tomado un "año sabático de escritura"**

 **Se que esta mal pero mi imaginación y ganas no colaboraban, no se cada cuanto subiré. lo que si intentaré no parar hasta terminar x3**

 **Espero que les guste. Y dejen su opinión.**

 **Guest (2 de mayo):** Si, es una pena que haya muerto así, pero me tocaba hacérselo a alguien -se encoge de hombros- jeje... ya verás como es Gaara con respecto a Hina. Se irá viendo poco a poco. Ya la seguí, siento la tardanza. Espero que le vuelvas a echar un vistazo.

 **Gracias por leer. Neko-besitos a todos!**


	5. Interrogatorios 2º parte

**.:Entre Vecinos:.**

 **Género:** Crimen, Drama.

 **Disclamier:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo porque me conviene su relación entre ellos y me gustan los personajes.

 **AU.**

 **Nota:** Aquí, no todos los adultos de la serie conocen a los menores.

 **Parejas:** Leves Sasuhina, NaruSaku y KibaIno.

.

.

.

Capitulo 5: _Interrogatorios. Segunda parte._

El castaño se sentó en la silla con el semblante serio. Parecía más calmado que hacía unos minutos, pero todavía se notaba la tensión en el cuerpo.

\- Kiba, no es normal en ti reaccionar de esa manera… -comenzó la morena algo preocupada. No quería pensar en que podía ser el culpable. Pero como policía no podía descartar a nadie y ser preferente.

\- Lo siento, sensei –dijo el muchacho utilizando el apodo que hace tiempo le puso.- Es que ese tío… -la detective puso las manos en la mesa para parar lo que fuera a decir.

\- Ese tío no. No te enseñe a pelear por rabia.

El castaño parecía abatido. Y sintió que había captado el mensaje, así que no lo presionó más y se sentó ante él. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado blanda con él, pero solo eso, no dejaría que la relación que tenían afectara al resto del trabajo. Por Hinata.

\- Por favor, cuéntamelo todo desde el principio –dijo abriendo por enésima vez el blog de notas, ese día.

\- Anoche estaba haciendo las cuentas del negocio que tengo con mi esposa, cuando la luz se cortó de repente. –Se pasó las manos por el pelo mirando el frío metal de la mesa- como mi mujer estaba en el baño tuve que ayudarla antes de salir y subir a ver si a Hinata le había pasado igual.

\- ¿Por qué fuiste a verla? Pensé que encontraste… -paró y se corrigió- que la encontraste por la mañana.

\- Sí, sí… pero por la noche también subí un momento y toqué la puerta a ver como estaba –un suspiro de derrota abandonó sus labios- si hubiera abierto la puerta en ese momento quizás… quizás la hubiera salvado.

Escuchó los sollozos leves. Nunca lo había visto llorar y tuvo que evitar tocarle el hombro para animarlo como realmente quería. Esta parte del trabajo era la más difícil. Cuando alguien que conoces está implicado en un crimen.

\- ¿Qué te frenó a abrir la puerta? –continuó ella en tono más suave.

\- Pensé que estaría dormida… había trabajado mucho ese día y hacía días que no dormía bien. Entre eso, y que mi mujer me llamó al móvil asustada porque no quería estar sola, volví escaleras abajo. La luz volvió un par de horas después, cuando ya nos íbamos a dormir nosotros… así que dejé de preocuparme…

Se mordió la lengua. No podía decirle nada para apoyarlo y no ser parcial ante sus jefes. Y si veían que era parcial la podían echar del caso. Y eso no era una opción.

\- Y volviste por la mañana. –prosiguió ella.

\- Sí, por la mañana temprano antes de abrir la tienda, quise preguntarle si ella también había tenido problemas con la luz. Que no me contestara tampoco por la mañana era demasiado extraño. Así que abrí la puerta con la llave de repuesto que me dejó al mudarse y… -paró de repente y vio como se mordía el labio inferior. Estaba intentando no llorar más.

Notaba al chico débil así que solo le haría las preguntas que le faltaban y lo dejaría marchar a descansar. Le comentó si había visto rara a la Hyuga alguna vez desde que se había mudado, pero para bien de su esposa, él había creído que la decisión de Hinata de no ir a más cenas había sido cosa de ella misma.

\- Kiba… sé que es doloroso… pero tengo que preguntarte varias cosas por rutina –el chico asintió- ¿Cuál es exactamente tu relación con Hinata Hyuga?

Los sollozos acabaron en el momento en que finalizó la pregunta. Y su mirada oscura subió hasta la de la detective. Todo su cuerpo transmitía rabia contenida. Pensó que estallaría en ese momento, pues tenía todo el derecho. Prácticamente le estaba preguntando si engañaba a su esposa. Y aunque ella había visto esa relación de pequeños, para el resto del mundo parecían otra cosa.

\- Es como mi hermana pequeña. La quiero como si fuera de mi sangre –el tono frío que salió de sus labios la dejó impactada, aunque no lo transmitió. Nunca le había oído así. - ¿puedo irme ya?

\- Todavía no… hay otra pregunta –carraspeó antes de seguir- no es sobre Hinata exactamente –aclaró para ver si así colaboraba algo más- … todos en la sala de espera han dicho que la pelea empezó porque tu creíste que Sabaku no Gaara era el asesino.

\- ¡Es que lo es! –gritó con furia. Ya no hablaba como ese niño enérgico y alegre que conoció alguna vez hace años. Ese era el Kiba adulto. Uno muy distinto.

\- ¿En qué te basas para creer eso? –ella siguió con su tono ambiguo.

\- Todo el mundo en la comunidad sabe cómo es ese tío. Se pasa todos los días encerrado jugando con sus juguetitos electrónicos. Pero en cuanto llegó Hinata al edificio… -se calló y observó como apretaba los puños- su mirada hacia ella no era normal… y de vez en cuando la seguía –golpeó la mesa con rabia, pero kurenai no dijo nada. Necesitaba que hablara, no que se fuera por echarle la bronca- Además… anoche cuando subí, vi su puerta cerrarse justo cuando terminaba de girar la esquina de la escalera.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –entonces sí lo paró, pues eso era muy importante.

\- Claro que sí. Oí el chasquido justo cuando llegué al rellano.

Apuntó todo lo que le decía, más lo anterior. Pues estaba tan preocupada que casi olvidaba apuntar todos los detalles. Le dio las gracias y lo acompañó a la salida. Allí lo esperaba su mujer que no miró con buenos ojos a la detective, al verle la cara al castaño. Lo abrazó y tiró de él hacia la salida.

Ella misma fue hasta la otra sala donde se encontraba el pelirrojo para traerlo a la de interrogatorios.

\- Sabaku no Gaara… -el aludido levantó su vista a mirar la puerta- le toca a usted.

.

.

El pelirrojo pasó a la sala de interrogatorios sin soltar ni un solo ruido. Si le importaba que una vecina contigua suya hubiera sido víctima de un homicidio, no lo demostraba en absoluto. Su semblante era el mismo todo el tiempo desde que había entrado en la comisaría. Pero eso solo lograba hacerlo más sospechoso.

La detective se sentó frente a él mientras repasaba en su mente lo que había leído sobre él en el expediente. Porque si, el chico frente a él tenía expediente policial, un par de altercados públicos, uno de ellos con cargos de agresión, y uno de compra ilegal por internet. Algo le decía que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones con la policía, así que sería un hueso duro de roer.

\- Bien, Sabaku no Gaara… -hizo un breve silencio para ver si él hacía o decía algo, pero como pensó no servía de nada- como sabrá le hemos aplazado para lo último, puesto que ha tenido un pequeño altercado en la sala de espera con otro vecino de su mismo inmueble, ¿puede explicarme usted a que se debe?

Los ojos aguamarina la miraban fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa, implacables. Si no fuera ya una detective con experiencia, se sentiría abrumada.

\- Ese chico no sabe controlarse… yo solo me defendí –cruzó las manos sobre la mesa metálica como si no pensara dar más explicación sobre ello.

\- Decía que usted era el culpable de la muerte de su amiga ¿Eso es cierto? –realizaba aquello la más imparcial que podía, pero todo se le venía abajo con ese tipo.

\- ¿Espera algún tipo de confesión? –se inclinó más hacia ella dejando poco espacio entre ellos- Yo no la he matado.

Su voz ronca no ayudaba al ambiente que creaba a su alrededor, así que dejó aquella línea de búsqueda por imposible. Si conseguía alguna reacción por su parte, aunque fuera mínima, sabría algo. Así que pasó a las preguntas que debería de haber hecho desde un principio, si no hubiera habido un altercado.

\- ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que ha visto a la víctima? –era duro llamar así a alguien que conocía, pero no le quedaba de otra. Antes de que respondiera añadió rápidamente- recuerde que mentir a la policía también es un delito señor Sabaku –a veces nombrar cosas de ese tipo lograban que el interrogado abriera la boca. Pero de nuevo se encontró con su estoica expresión. Peor aún, juraría que su mueca era producto de un intento de sonrisa. Como si esa situación fuera un juego de niños para él.

\- La veo todos los días... vive en frente de mí – definitivamente tenía experiencia.

\- ¿Y cuál ha sido la última vez? – insistió.

\- Esa misma mañana salí a tirar la basura y ella entraba en su apartamento – con lo que tardó en responderle no supo si recordaba o se lo estaba inventando sobre la marcha.

\- ¿La conoces muy bien?

\- Menos de lo que me gustaría… -admitió tan abiertamente que hasta le sorprendió.

Mientras apuntaba datos y repasaba lo que le acababa de decir aunque no fuera mucho, miraba de nuevo el expediente delante de ella. Esos segundos en silencio le darían el tiempo que necesitaba. Fue entonces cuando recordó algo interesante de su anterior interrogado. Se inclinó hacia delante para intentar que la pregunta tuviera mayor impacto.

\- Muchos de sus vecinos me han informado de que anoche hubo un apagón en el edificio ¿Qué sabe sobre ello?

\- Sí, tuve problemas por culpa de esa ida de luz, pero no veo que tiene que ver en todo esto –parecía que ya se estaba cansando, pero ella no había hecho más que empezar.

\- Lo tiene, porque si usted notó la bajada de luz haría algo para comprobar sus aparatos electrónicos… ¿algo como abandonar su apartamento en plena oscuridad?

Fue entonces que lo vio. Fue ligero y casi imperceptible, pero gracias a sus grandes años de casos había podido observar un pequeño cambio en la faz del pelirrojo que le hizo saber que iba por buen camino. Tenía la expresión de haber recordado algo que no debería. Y aunque no duró mucho pudo verlo claramente, no se esperaba que le hiciera aquella pregunta.

\- No, yo no abandoné mi apartamento.

\- ¿Entonces como explica que hayan visto su puerta cerrarse sobre la hora del crimen?

Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, pero antes de que pudiera salir algo más de sus labios la puerta de interrogatorios dio un azote contra la pared a la que se abría. Una rubia despampanante y bien arreglada de dos coletas altas entró a la sala como si fuera suya.

\- ¡Gaara, ni una palabra más! –soltó nada más entrar con unos tonos más altos del volumen que debía.

Kurenai se levantó como un resorte esperando que guardias aparecieran detrás de la mujer, pero en cambio, estos se hallaban al otro lado de la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Señora, esto es un interrogatorio de la policía –comunicó con la voz más seria que pudo.

\- Lo sé, y yo soy su abogada, tengo derecho a estar aquí, al igual que él para marcharse –le tendió la mano al pelirrojo que ligeramente conmocionado se levantó por su cuenta pasando de la mano de la rubia.-

\- No hacía falta Temari… -fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras abandonaba la sala con sus brazos cruzados delante del pecho.

\- Si no hacía nada, su mejor sospechoso iba a salir del edificio sin información de más.

\- Señora esto es… -antes de que terminara la rubia le extendió una tarjeta de presentación.

\- Los cinco minutos que le correspondían a mi hermano los ha cumplido, no necesita saber nada más de él si no es conmigo delante. A parte de una orden del juez, claro. –y con una sonrisa ganadora salió justo detrás del chico sin cejas, dejándola a ella clavada en el sitio mirando la tarjeta de color marfil con los datos de la abogada Temari no Sabaku Nara.

Frustrada no pudo hacer otra cosa que echar la tarjeta dentro del expediente del chico y llevarse todos los apuntes a su mesa. Ese caso iba de misterio en misterio, y siendo sincera consigo misma, nadie parecía menos sospechoso que los demás.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

 **¡POr fin otro más! Siento subirlos en cuenta gotas. Va según mi humor y mi tiempo, lo siento mucho, gracias a los pocos que lo seguís aún. Sobretodo a mi querida onna Pitukel. Por nombrarme en su increíble fic de vampiros Gaahina "quebrantando las reglas"**

 **Espero que les guste y me den vuestra opinión.**

 **Comentarios a los sin cuenta:**

 **Lulu:** Me alegro que te intrigue el fic, sobre gaara lo irás averiguando poco a poco, si no es que este capitulo te ha solucionado las dudas. Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero verte más.

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo por los reviews y muchos neko-besitos a todos!**


	6. Nuevas pistas

**.:Entre Vecinos:.**

 **Género:** Crimen, Drama.

 **Disclamier:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo porque me conviene su relación entre ellos y me gustan los personajes.

 **AU.**

 **Nota:** Aquí, no todos los adultos de la serie conocen a los menores.

 **Parejas:** Leves Sasuhina, NaruSaku y KibaIno.

.

.

.

Capitulo 6: _Nuevas pistas._

El silencio de la habitación donde se hallaban los cadáveres era normal, Tsunade concentrada en uno de los cuerpos, pensaba que era una de las mejores cosas de su trabajo. La soledad y tranquilidad no tener que aguantar a gente chillona o con quejas, que eran los que siempre llegaban a la comisaría y demás lugares públicos. Nadie se metería a gritar delante de tantos cuerpos sin vidas. A parte de sus objetos de autopsias, solo era visitada por algún detective y familiar para el reconocimiento. Y ellos nunca gritaban, solo preguntaban bajo o lloraban en silencio.

En ese mismo momento, estaba con un ahogado en el río, cogiendo muestras del agua en sus pulmones para ver si la salinidad y proteínas del líquido cuadraban donde lo encontraron. Aunque claro, eso pertenecía al departamento de residuos. Por suerte ya había cerrado el tubo de ensayo cuando un vibrante sonido llenó la habitación.

La rubia miró a ambos lados del depósito con el corazón en un puño por unos segundos. Después se dio cuenta de que el sonido era similar y se repetía cada cierto tiempo. ¿Un móvil? Pensando con más claridad, rebuscó entre las mesas hasta hallar la causa de su sobresalto. Era uno de esos móviles táctiles, concretamente el de uno de sus víctimas más reciente. El móvil de Hinata Hyuga vibraba contra la mesa de metal dentro de una de las bolsas de plástico con una llamada. Un tal… ¿tomatito?

No era que le gustara coger llamadas ajenas, pero debía hacerlo según el protocolo para poder informar. Así que tomó el teléfono aún con el guante de la autopsia anterior y lo descolgó para saber quién era.

\- ¿Si?

\- Tú no eres Hinata… -la voz al otro lado del teléfono sonó fuerte y robusta, poco que ver con el tomate que te imaginas.

\- Obviamente ¿Quién llama?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Hinata? – el chico parecía pasar de su interlocutor, insistiendo en saber sobre la Hyuga. La rubia miró al cadáver en la mesa fría y suspiró reprimiéndose de dar la noticia.

\- Ahora la señorita Hyuga se encuentra… indispuesta para coger el teléfono. Pero necesito saber quién es usted. –no sabía cómo proceder en esos casos, de esto nunca se encargaba ella. Es más, ese móvil no debería de estar ahí, debería estar con el resto de sus cosas en el laboratorio siendo analizadas.

\- Soy el novio, Sasuke Uchiha –oh, eso no se lo esperaba. Apuntó el nombre en donde pudo.

\- Señor Uchiha, me temo que va a tener que venir cuanto antes a la comisaría de Konoha…

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Hinata? –insistió ya denotando algo de preocupación en la voz.

\- Yo no estoy autorizada a decírselo. –en parte le daba pena, si no había hecho nada en contra de su novia, era un duro golpe a superar.

\- Estoy de viaje de trabajo, pero llego mañana… -parecía ceder un poco frente a la intranquilidad.

\- Yo que usted cogería un vuelo lo más pronto posible…

.

.

 _Kondo wa itsu aeru ka nante…_

El móvil de la morena sonaba en su mesa, la melodía de "Long kiss Goodbye" era ya conocida en la comisaría. Así que no tardaron en avisarla y ella contestó el teléfono. Estaba hasta arriba de trabajo, y aunque el caso de la Hyuga era su prioridad, había más sucesos en la ciudad de Konoha que debían ser atendidos.

Cuando descolgó notó la voz algo intranquila de la rubia al otro lado. Abrió los ojos como plato sin poder evitarlo al recibir la noticia de aquella llamada.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿le has dicho algo?

La forense le reprochaba que no creyera en lo profesional que podía ser, pero siempre con ese tinte de amistad que tiñe sus conversaciones. Le dio las gracias por la información mientras apuntaba el número del supuesto novio que aparecía por fin. Con su mismo móvil mandó un mensaje a los de la central para que recogieran el móvil olvidado de la morgue en busca de pruebas.

Justo en ese momento, su ordenador pitaba con un mensaje entrante. Los de la científica habían acabado de registrar la casa de la Hyuga y habían encontrado en varios puntos de la habitación unas extrañas cámaras minúsculas.

\- Perfecto – parecía que ahora las cosas se iban a desarrollar mejor. Levantó la cabeza para localizar a su compañero Asuma el cual se hallaba enfrascado en los papeles finales de otro caso. Uno por suerte, ya cerrado- Sarutobi. –Este levantó la cabeza de los impresos con cara de desgana.

\- Sabes que no me gusta que me llames por mi apellido… son demasiados años trabajando juntos… -chasqueó la lengua y llevó los dedos al bolígrafo en forma de cigarrillo que le habían regalado los de la plantilla. Desde que habían puesto la prohibición de fumar dentro de los centros de trabajo, el moreno se había visto obligado a dejar el vicio por fuerza mayor. Los compañeros solo se burlaron un poco y le compraron tal accesorio para consolar el hábito que poseía.

Ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo, era el único que conseguía que a pesar de la situación sintiera algo de normalidad a su alrededor. Se acercó a su mesa con la información de las cámaras apuntadas en una libreta.

\- Es poco profesional llamarte de otra forma… -le puso la libreta delante de él- es para que revises la numeración de unas cámaras encontradas en el apartamento de la Hyuga. Tengo unas sospechas sobre su procedencia… -se apoyó sobre su hombro de forma suave para mirar la pantalla del ordenador mientras el hombre empezaba a buscar como buen chico, aunque aún un poco a regañadientes- yo voy a acercarme a la cafetería y a repasar la información sobre el nuevo sospechoso… ¿te alcanzo algo de comer Asuma?

Notó divertida la tensión que provocaba ese ligero susurro de su parte. No podía evitar hacer eso si él se ponía de esa manera.

\- Un café solo está bien… -dijo al fin, aunque no queriendo mirarla por el ligero sonrojo que se encontraba en la parte superior de sus orejas.

Mientras Kurenai se iba, el otro suspiraba fuerte. En todo el tiempo que llevaba en su puesto, solo esa chica sabía sacarle caras diferentes. Se lo tenía merecido, por enamorarse de tan complicada mujer.

.

.

Aún estaba en la cola del café cuando su móvil vibró. Había desviado los avisos de su email a su cuenta de teléfono, pero no pensó que recibiría algo tan rápidamente. Al abrir el mensaje quedó con la boca abierta. Eso tenía, quisiera o no, que desembocar en una reunión urgente de toda la tropa.

Miró hacia el dependiente justo a tiempo para pedir su capuchino y el café del moreno para llevar. Le gustaba tener pistas nuevas, lo que no estaba segura era de a lo que apuntaban esas pistas. Había dos posibilidades y ninguna de las dos le gustaba más que la otra. Si lo que pensaba era verdad, tendría que volver a hablar con la familia de nuevo, y ya tenían suficiente con la muerte de su ser querido.

.

.

Todos se hallaban en frente de la pizarra tal y como la agente Yuhi había pedido minutos antes a sus compañeros. Entre ellos se hallaba la rubia forense, al parecer las noticias aumentaban, así que le preguntó si era algo privado. Al averiguar que era sobre el caso, decidió que era mejor esperar a la reunión y que lo compartiera con todos. El jefe estaba reunido en su despacho así que como iba a faltar por causa mayor empezó la reunión justo a la hora prevista.

\- Bueno, os he convocado aquí porque tengo que hablaros sobre el caso Hyuga. Las cosas se han complicado según ha avanzado el tiempo, al igual que el número de sospechosos. Necesito varias unidades divididas –se giró a la pizarra y empezó a apuntar justo debajo de la línea de muerte, que era como llamaban a tiempo de ultimas veinticuatro horas antes del fallecimiento.- Tenemos un novio desaparecido que ha dado la cara, se llama Sasuke Uchiha y necesitamos toda la información posible sobre él, a que se dedica, cuánto tiempo llevaba saliendo con la víctima, así como cualquier cosa por ínfima que sea, que tenga que ver con el caso. –miró al peliblanco que estaba apoyado en una de las mesas mirándola- Hatake, tú te encargarás de ello.

\- Comprendido – fue lo que dijo antes de tomar nota – ¿se sabe si vendrá a la comisaría?

\- Supuestamente viene de vuelta en un vuelo, por si acaso sigue sus movimientos –el otro asintió dando por finalizada la charla.- Bien, siguiente punto – se volvió de nuevo a la pizarra y apunto en grande cámaras – se han encontrado varias micro-cámaras dentro del apartamento de la chica, ya el agente Sarutobi se está encargando de averiguar su procedencia –se volvió al aludido en cuestión- ¿has conseguido algo?

\- Por ahora solo sé la marca y el modelo, pero hay varias páginas webs de internet que venden ese tipo de cámaras estoy rastreando las últimas compras que coincidan con el numero de cámaras para comprobar su posible comprador.

\- Las cámaras podrían haber estado allí desde hace más, no sabemos cuánto tiempo llevan ocultas, así que amplía el plazo de compra a unos meses y el rango de cantidad a una menor, puede que la mitad. No sabemos si fueron todas puestas a la vez o no –miró a otro de su brigada- Gekko, encárgate tú de encontrar los horarios donde la Hyuga no pudiera estar en su casa y cuádrate con Sarutobi para encontrar el posible momento donde fueron colocadas dichas cámaras.

\- Sí, señora – confirmó antes de toser un par de veces como propio tic que tenía desde hacía años.

\- Bien, nos queda una última cosa –se volvió a la pizarra para apuntar en grande "Cicuta" a lo que recibió un ruido de sorpresa por parte de todos antes de volverse de cara a ellos- me han comunicado que han encontrado este veneno en uno de los zumos de la cocina de la Hyuga, concretamente en uno que fue abierto minutos antes de su muerte. – Se volvió al compañero que le quedaba más a mano- Maito, te encargarás de averiguar de dónde pudo salir ese veneno y como pudo llegar al zumo.

\- Sí, señora – respondió con igual avidez y con la chispa del ingenio despertando en sus ojos.

\- Perdone – interrumpió otro del fondo – pero pensaba que la causa de la muerte estaba clara, que había muerto por la puñalada.

\- Señor Shiranui, le recuerdo que en un caso abierto nunca se da por hecho nada, y que haya veneno en la bebida de la víctima lo prueba. Puede que haya muerto por una cosa pero aún así debemos investigar todas las posibilidades – vio por el rabillo del ojo como la rubia levantaba la mano para tomar palabra y se la cedió – ¿Si, Tsunade?

La rubia se adelantó a donde estaba ella con porte digno y mirada seria. Y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

\- De eso mismo venía a hablar. Resulta que después de que me llegaran los informes de toxicología, me ha quedado claro de que según la cantidad en sangre del veneno nombrado por la oficial al mando –le mando un gesto de aprobación a Kurenai la cual se lo devolvió con una sonrisa cómplice – que la causa de la muerte fue dicha sustancia. El veneno penetró en la sangre, antes de que esta ahogara los pulmones de la víctima.

Todos en la sala volvieron a quedar impresionados, y el que una vez habló fue totalmente callado por esa afirmación. Las sospechas de la morena fueron ciertas, aunque aún quedaba otra duda más en el ambiente. ¿Sería el mismo que intento matarla con el cuchillo? O peor, quizás el del cuchillo no era el único que quería matar a la Hyuga.

.

.

.

Continuará

* * *

 **¡Bienvenidos a otro capitulo de entre vecinos! Siento la tardanza como siempre, pero por fin esta aquí. Gracias a todos los que me habeís dejado reviews. Sobretodo a mi querida onna Pitukel :3 Y su pequeña propaganda en sus historias. Yo no seguiría aquí sin sus ayudas igual que verla superarse día a día me ha ayudado a querer ser tan buena escritora como ella.**

 **Esta vez no hay reviews sin cuenta, así que espero que me dejeís opinion sobre la historia y vuestras teorías. Esta vez se desvelan muchas cosas.**

 **Neko-besitos a todos!**


	7. ¿Otro sospechoso o no?

**.:Entre Vecinos:.**

 **Género:** Crimen, Drama.

 **Disclamier:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo porque me conviene su relación entre ellos y me gustan los personajes.

 **AU.**

 **Nota:** Aquí, no todos los adultos de la serie conocen a los menores.

 **Parejas:** Leves Sasuhina, NaruSaku y KibaIno.

.

.

.

Capitulo 7: _¿Otro sospechoso o no?_

El moreno miraba las paredes a su alrededor con incomodidad y mirada seria. Lo habían llevado a aquella sala que sabía muy bien para que era. Había asistido a unos cuantos interrogatorios por culpa de su trabajo, así que conocía bien lo que ocurría detrás de ese enorme espejo frente a él. Todavía no sabía dónde estaba su novia y eso no mejoraba la situación. Como no entrara alguien por la puerta en menos de dos minutos pediría la presencia de su abogado.

Como si lo hubieran oído, los engranajes de la puerta sonaron mostrándole a la morena de ojos rojizos que vio antes hablando con los que le habían traído desde el aeropuerto. Su forma de moverse, le indicaba que a pesar de su corta edad sabía desenvolverse en el terreno que le pusieran delante.

\- ¿Sasuke Uchiha, no es así? –empezó preguntando ella mientras él cruzaba las manos delante de su pálida tez.

\- Así es, ¿Me va a decir ya porque estoy aquí siendo interrogado, en vez de con mi novia en una cafetería? – enterró los ojos esperándose cualquier acusación falsa.

Kurenai lo había estudiado desde detrás del cristal desde que había llegado. Parecía más inocente de lo que en un principio pensó, pero eso no quería decir que de verdad lo fuera. Por esa sala habían pasado muchos que parecían no haber roto un plato nunca y después, ser los mayores mentirosos de la historia. Creyéndose incluso sus propias mentiras. Todo sería cuestión de ver sus reacciones.

\- Señor Uchiha… debemos comunicarle que su novia ha sido encontrada muerta ayer por la mañana en su apartamento.

Los ojos del chico se agrandaron, creyendo oír mal. No podía ser cierto eso, se había despedido de ella dos días antes, no podía ser que no estuviera ya.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser! –sus manos habían bajado a la mesa y su mirada se volvió dura – si es una broma no tiene gracia…

\- Nunca mentiría sobre algo como eso –se sentía ofendida por no ser tomada en serio, sobretodo porque ella también era conocida de la víctima. Sacó una foto de la cara del cadáver después de ser limpiado en la mesa de autopsias y se la mostró – puede comprobarlo usted mismo.

La mirada oscura del chico se tornó de impresión a una llena de tristeza mientras sujetaba el impreso entre sus manos, las cuales temblaban ligeramente. Excepto por eso, no parecía estar dispuesto a soltar una lágrima allí.

\- ¿Quién le ha hecho esto? – la llama de la rabia brillaba en sus ojos, como si de aparecer el culpable pudiera cargárselo él mismo sin resentimientos.

\- Todavía no hemos llegado a ello pero estamos investigando… por eso le hemos avisado. –retiró la foto votada segundos antes sobre la mesa con rabia, y la guardó de nuevo en la carpeta del caso.

\- ¡Ya veo lo que investigan! Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso ¡Yo estaba fuera! – le reprochó con la misma rabia que antes, para después bajar la mirada con frustración a la vez que apretaba los puños- desgraciadamente… -susurró más bajo como echándose la culpa a sí mismo.

Si aquel chico era culpable, era de los mejores mentirosos que había visto. Sentía sus emociones contenidas a pesar de la distancia que los separaba. Así como el posible nudo que debía tener en la garganta pues no parecía tragar bien. Según el informe de Kakashi, el chico era un fotógrafo profesional que había trabajado alguna vez cerca de la empresa de la familia Hyuga. Es suposición que de entre ese tiempo, conociera a la hija mayor. Había salido en un vuelo de negocios a las 21:45 de la mañana, muy justo de tiempo para cometer el asesinato. Pero visto que el motivo de muerte ha cambiado, bien podría haber estado organizado de antes. Lo miró una vez más en silencio.

\- Hay cosas que me gustaría corroborar con usted, para así hacerme una idea aproximada de su trato con la chica y poder avanzar en la investigación –si algo sabía de primera mano, era que con la gente que parecía más afectada por el momento, era mejor referirse a la victima por su nombre o de otra manera que no denote que estaba muerta.

Aquello pareció calmar algo más al Uchiha, aunque seguía pareciendo querer romper la mesa delante de él a base de cabezazos. Vio como las manos de él se entrelazaron haciendo presión entre ellas, pero asentía como dándole pie a que empezara a preguntar.

\- Según sabemos de usted es un reconocido fotógrafo FreeLancer* -el chico asintió de nuevo- pero no hemos visto ninguna actividad relacionada con la empresa Hyuga, ni cerca de donde vive Hinata Hyuga. ¿Me puede decir como la conoció entonces y desde cuando tienen una relación? –eso no era del todo verdad. Pues el buen trabajo de Kakashi había revelado que lo habían visto salir de la casa de la Hyuga desde hacía unos meses y también encuentros esporádicos cerca de la oficina, donde esta trabajaba.

\- No la conocí exactamente por mi trabajo ¿sabe? –el tono de voz le hacía parecer peor de lo que era. Pues se podía notar como apretaba los dientes de la tensión. Pero la vista de sus ojos era melancólica, como si pudiera ver a la chica de nuevo frente a ella- me la encontré en un parque cerca del edificio de la empresa de su padre. Ella solía almorzar allí, y yo esa semana, hará cerca de ocho meses –aclaró esto último al ver que a la detective no le valía fechas inexactas- tenía que participar en un concurso de la zona. El tema era sobre plantas, y al ver el parque ni me lo pensé. –parecía concentrado en un recuerdo concreto- no pude evitar fijarme en ella desde que la vi por primera vez, y le pregunté si podía hacerle una foto…

En ese momento paró, como acordándose de algo. Sacó su cartera del bolsillo trasero, de la que extrajo un papel que desdobló y le enseñó a la mujer frente a él. Era efectivamente la fotografía que el chico le comentaba. Ahí se podía ver a la tímida chica sentada en un banco rojo del parque, con una sonrisa leve igual que el sonrojo que recorría sus mejillas, mientras, algo tiesa agarraba su cajita de comida entre las manos. De fondo se podía apreciar los arbustos llenos de flores y un pequeño petirrojo sobrevolarlos. Realmente, era un gran fotógrafo para captar el momento. Apuntó algo en el expediente y le devolvió la foto al dueño.

\- Ella no quería al principio – siguió contando en cuanto tuvo de regreso la imagen- pero al insistirle un poco, y darle por sentado que no publicaría en ningún lado, me dejó. La llevo encima desde entonces –suspiró un poco antes de volver de nuevo al tono más tenso- llevo saliendo con ella desde hace casi seis meses.

\- La encontraron hace dos días en su apartamento – llegados a ese punto no podía obviar mucho del suceso- tenemos información de que usted cogió un vuelo esa noche. ¿Podría especificarme por qué volaba fuera del país?

\- ... no puedo creer que haya sido justo ese día… -rezongó, de nuevo en voz baja antes de volver a mirar a la detective con ojos fríos- tenía un contrato con una empresa, era de solo unos días, después puedo darle los datos para que lo confirmen. Tomé el vuelto de las diez menos cuarto de la noche. Una hora y media antes me despedí de ella en su casa… -se cortó la frase que fue bajando de intensidad hasta desaparecer.

La morena le dejó unos segundos. Si de verdad no era culpable, la congoja debería estar queriendo apoderarse de él en esos momentos. Quizás debería dar por finalizado aquello. Prácticamente todos los detalles habían cuadrado con los que su compañero le había pasado previamente sobre el muchacho. Que en cuanto pisó el aeropuerto se dirigió allí en un taxi. Además la descripción que había entregado el señor rock lee al dibujante del departamento era prácticamente describiéndolo a él.

\- Una última pregunta ¿sabe de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño? –lo observó pasarse una de las manos por el pelo, como si tratara de buscar algo en su memoria.

\- No la verdad, no sé quién querría hacerle algo a mi…. –se mordió el labio como tratando de no pensar en apelativo cariñoso que estaba a punto de soltar- a ella… era demasiado buena con todos. –en eso estaba de acuerdo con él. Ella también pensaba de esa manera, al menos, si ella era tal y como la recordaba. Pues todos los indicios apuntaban a ello.

\- Bien, señor Uchiha, eso es todo por ahora. Si necesitamos algo más se lo haremos saber –ella se levantó casi a la vez que él, el cual había dejado una especie de billete de avión arrugado sobre la mesa, que ella se encargó de recoger. Pero entonces, como si se hubiera acordado, lo paró- perdone – el chico se frenó antes de abrir la puerta de salida. Como si estuviera apurado por salir, no la miró esa vez- solo para confirmar, ¿usted mantuvo relaciones con ella antes de marcharse ese día? –notó la tensión en el cuerpo del pelinegro antes de un aura amenazadora por toda la habitación. Sin todavía girarse notó temblar el pomo de la puerta antes de oírle la profunda y retumbante voz.

\- Sí.

Y seguidamente salió cerrando la puerta más suave de lo que esperaba. Por su reacción, por un momento pensó que no había sido él el que se había acostado con la Hyuga. Y que lo pagaría con la puerta, pero no había sido así. Salió detrás, pero el chico ya no estaba ni en el pasillo. Al fondo la puerta del ascensor se cerraba, suponía, con él dentro. Kakashi Hatake le esperaba fuera mirándola con algo de preocupación. Debía tener una cara de impresión que decidió quitar antes de volverse a hablar.

\- Infórmame de todos sus movimientos a partir de ahora por favor- el peliblanco asintió- desgraciadamente no podemos descartarlo como sospechoso –sacó la nota donde había apuntado la hora y fecha de la foto que había visto –si puedes, confírmame si nuestro querido fotógrafo participó en algún concurso de naturaleza sobre esta fecha cerca del lugar. –sacó también el billete de avión arrugado, que le tendió- y la confirmación del vuelo de esa noche.

\- Sí, enseguida –saludó de forma algo forzada pero graciosa y se marchó a su mesa de trabajo.

En cuanto volvió a su propia mesa y vio el papeleo que se le acumulaba, si tiró en su silla suspirando más alto de lo que pretendía. La cabeza de su compañero más cercano lo sonrió por un lado de la pantalla del ordenador. Sus mejillas adquirieron algo de color por ser descubierta, y se colocó mejor sobre el asiento carraspeando a su vez.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? –le preguntó.

\- Eso te debería de decir yo… pareces cansada, deberías… –el moreno se rascó la incipiente barba como dudoso, pero siguió su propuesta- deberías cenar algo… quizás con un humilde compañero de trabajo que también está agotado de mirar fechas y numero de cuentas…

De nuevo, una pequeña sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro. A pesar de lo agotada que estaba, todo parecía más fácil con unas palabras de él. La hacía reír en el momento menos pensado. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su compañero de equipo. A parte que la idea de comer solos un día, era tentadora. No era tonta, notaba cierta tirantez entre ellos, como una tensión no resuelta. Se mordió el labio inferior pensativa.

\- No deberías invitar a citas a tus compañeros de trabajo –él creyendo que sería rechazado de nuevo, borró su sonrisa y esperó a oír el fracaso de la distancia profesional- pero es cierto que me vendría bien un descanso –vio, como lo pillaba desconcertado. Aumentando algo más, su bien humor.

\- E-entonces cuando acabemos el turno –confirmó, sorprendido y entusiasmado a partes iguales- no se te ocurra echarte atrás Ku… -se paró a tiempo para no llamarla por su nombre- Yuuji-san –antes de volver a su ordenador con renovadas energías recordó que le tenía que decir algo- ¡Ah, sí! Cuando estabas entrevistando al novio, te ha llegado sonado la entrada de un e-mail.

\- Ok gracias –dijo con una pequeña risa antes de volver a su trabajo.

Efectivamente, mirando su correo. Otro e-mail de la científica se hallaba en su bandeja de entrada. Esta vez, confirmando y enviando el listado de llamadas de la chica, después de haber inspeccionado el móvil de la víctima. Encontró también un archivo adjunto de lo que parecían ser el resumen de e-mail de los últimos días. Uno en especial, había llamado la atención tanto de ellos como de ella cuando lo leyó. Sonrió. Puede que tuviera una nueva pista que seguir por fin. Sacó una fotocopia del correo específico e hizo una llamada. Había alguien de entre los vecinos con el que debía volver a hablar.

.

Shiranui se acercó a ella en cuanto colgó la llamada. Parecía algo apurado, pero aún así había aguardado hasta que puso el teléfono en su sitio para acercarse hasta su mesa del todo.

\- Perdona, es que el primo y la hermana pequeña de la víctima de tu caso están aquí –ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿H-han venido…? –se sorprendió de que no estuvieran con el señor Hyuga. Aunque eso le daba una oportunidad para hablar con ellos. Asomó la cabeza por detrás del chico que estaba con ella ahora.

\- Están en la sala de espera –le respondió el chico, para que no siguiera buscando entre las mesas con la vista- supuse que no querrías que pasaran hasta aquí.

\- Bien hecho, gracias por avisar –miró a Shiranui Gemma con un asentimiento para decirle que se podía ir mientras se despedía hasta mas tarde de su compañero Asuma.

Ese era el momento perfecto para averiguar más sobre la vida actual de Hinata. Por lo que sabía, ella era cortada con su padre. A parte de ser empleada suya y más independiente. Por lo que no hubiera querido que su padre se enterara mucho de su vida personal. Esperaba que su hermana y su primo supieran algo más, que le ayudara a esclarecer el asunto de una vez por todas.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

 **¡Bienvenidos a otro capitulo de este fic de misterio! Gracias por vuestra paciencia ~ de verdad. Antes que nada, aclarar una palabra, por si alguien tiene dudas.**

*Fotógrafo FreeLancer: Que trabaja de forma independiente o se dedica a realizar trabajos de manera autónoma. A través de contratos concertados y que puede cambiar el horario a su antojo.

 **En este caso solo tengo que contestar a un review sin nombre :3**

 **:** si, nuestra pobre y tierna hina, parece tener más de un enemigo (?) Quien la mandaría a ser tan dulce! Y ahí tienes la reaccion de sasuke. Si aun me lees (espero que si) ya me dirás que te parece.

 **De nuevo disculpas por el retraso desde septiembre. Pero no pienso abandonar la historia. prometido.**

 **Neko-besitos a todos! Gracias a todos aquellos que aguantan y me apoyan dando sus reviews**


End file.
